Secrets of the Dark
by Lyakan
Summary: Strange things are happening in town and people are ending up in the hospital. Confused, the Host Club decide to investigate the occurrences.Along the way, two of the members are getting closer than ever, but what if they find out about Haruhi's secret?


Disclaimer: For some reason…I don't know why…I just had a thought about something that had popped into my mind for an idea on this story. Probably won't sound too great because of the massive writers block I am having right at the moment…but I'm hoping that this will clear my thoughts out just a bit if I keep writing something different so then I can easily write more chapters on the other stories that I have been having trouble writing so far. Anyways, I hope this one will be to your liking! Enjoy!

**Secrets of the Dark**

Chapter 1: News

_'Where…am I? I've…I've never seen this place before. What is this place? Where is this place? Most importantly…why am I here?'_

_The young brunette glanced around the empty void, hoping to find some sort of way out…but unfortunately for her, she couldn't. Sighing, she sat down on what she thought was solid floor and started to ponder._

_'Let's see now…I remember coming back home from school today, talked to Father for a while, cooked dinner, and then went to bed afterwards…'_

_The teen suddenly rubbed her head. She was starting to get a headache from all this…_

_'So…this is all just a dream?'  
_

_A sudden feel of terror rushed through her entire body, causing her to vulnerably shiver in fright._

_'W…what was that all about?!'_

_A sudden low growl erupted from somewhere in the void, making the teen jump in shock. Turning her head around, she gasped when she saw a four legged shadow creature standing on the opposite side of the void from where she was at._

_"A Shadow Wolf."_

_At the mention of its name, the shadow creature lunged at her, its muzzle wide open and ready to kill. The teen saw this coming, and with the quickest amount of speed ever seen, she dodged the attack. Here eyes widened suddenly when she felt a pair of teeth latch onto her neck harshly, causing her to cry out in pain as she was pushed onto the ground. She turned her head as best she could without hurting herself to find a second Shadow Wolf standing on her back and its teeth around her throat. The other one had her arms pinned behind her back. She tried to break free from their grasp, but the shadow creature that held her by the throat sunk its teeth deeper into her neck. She cried out at the immense pain in her neck, the canine's teeth ripping through her flesh and causing it to bleed as it continued to bite harder into her throat._

_She let out a blood curdling scream._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Haruhi!" came a familiar voice, "Haruhi wake up! We're going to be late for the Host Club if you don't wake up now!"

The short haired brunette's eyes shot open and quickly, she bolted right up off her chair.

"WHAT?!"

She was grabbed by two different hands and was dragged out of the class room and down the hallway towards Music Room #3.

"We tried to wake you up several times…" came one voice.

"…but you just wouldn't wake up." finished the other.

She blinked a couple of times, her mind finally registering to whom she was talking to. Though not fully awake yet, she could still make out who's voice would belong to who's…and in this case, she was talking to the Hitachiin Twins, Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Huh?" she said after several awkward minutes of silence. The twins looked back at her with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'huh'? You're the one that fell asleep in class!" Hikaru stated.

"Not to mention that you were clutching at your desk pretty hard and whimpering like you were in pain." Kaoru pointed out.

As they halted in their tracks, they released their grips on her wrists and turned around so that they were now facing towards her.

"Just what were you dreaming about that got you so worked up like that?" they asked simultaneously, tapping her forehead as they did so.

Haruhi stared at them for a while, trying to register what they were saying to her. It took her a couple of minutes to figure it out, but when she did, she was fully awake finally. Haruhi's eyes lowered to the floor sadly, debating whether or not if she should or shouldn't tell them about her dream.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked, worried by the sudden silence she was giving them, "Is there something wrong?"

"You know where're here to help you when and if you need it." Kaoru stated.

Haruhi turned her head away from them.

"It's nothing you need to worry about so just drop it." she stated plainly before continuing her way down the hallway. The twins stared at her retreating back, surprised by the sudden change in attitude. Before she could get further away, they ran up to her.

"Look, we didn't mean to pry…"

"…we were just worried, that's all."

"Isn't that what friends do?" they finished.

With one twitch of her eyebrow, she turned her head at them and gave them a hard glare, causing Hikaru and Kaoru to momentarily freeze in their spot.

"Look…when I say 'don't worry about it' then don't worry about it. I. AM. PERFECTLY. FINE!" she stated, before turning on her heels and continuing on to the Music Room. The two of them gulped as they felt a shiver run down their spines.

"She's scary when she's angry…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sir, when found the girl you were looking for."

A black, cloaked figure looked up from the book he was reading and at his spy, who was standing across the table from where he sat.

"Where is she?"

"She goes to a school called Ouran Academy. She's under the disguise as a commoner I believe."

The leader gave out a low chuckle.

"Such an elite school for someone that is disguising themselves as a commoner."

"I also heard that she was in some sort of a Host Club. From what I heard, they're all teenage boys."

A low growling sound suddenly erupted in the dark room, making the spy shiver in fright. The sound of rustling cloth was heard, signaling that the spy's leader was now standing from his seat and making his way to the door.

"S…sir! Where are you going?!"

"Where do you think, you ass?" he said as he continued to walk away, not once turning around to look back at the spy, "I'm going hunting."

The figure ignored the frantic cries of his spy as he exited the room that he was occupying and disappeared in a cloud of darkness before taking off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Twitch…  
_

_Twitch, twitch…_

"Senpai…" Haruhi growled out, her eyebrows twitching violently as she stood in the doorway to the Music Room.

"Oh, it's you Haruhi." said a voice from beside her.

Slowly, Haruhi turned her grim expression towards the person beside her, who happened to be none other than Kyoya. She didn't notice that he was missing his notebook he would normally carry around the place.

"What the hell is _this_ supposed to be?" Haruhi said, pointing to the crowd of teenage boys that were surrounding a small table of _her_ items (it was about a week ago when the school finally figured out that she was a girl…XD). Tamaki was on top of the table shouting out the prices the 'items' will be sold for. Kyoya smirked and adjusted the position of his glasses on his face.

"I believe Tamaki his holding an auction on your 'items' that he took the one time we came to your place."

**_POP_**

Haruhi's anger finally burst at her friend's statement and she stormed over to where the blonde teen was at.

"**TAMAKI!!!!!!!!!!**"

The tall blonde standing on the table froze in fear. As slow as possible, Tamaki turned around to face a murderous looking Haruhi glaring straight at him. He gulped and gave a nervous smile at her, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"N…n…now Haruhi…it's n…not what it l…looks like…"

He let out a painful yelp when Haruhi grabbed a hold of one of his ears and started to drag him across the room and towards the door. Tamaki started to panic.

"P…please Haruhi! C…can't we just settle t…this out?! H…Haruhi please! Please!!"

Haruhi ignored his pleading and walked out the door with him in tow, shutting the door behind them after. Kyoya smirked and adjusted his glasses once again.

'_Heh…this should be interesting…_'

"Hey Kyoya?"

The dark haired boy turned his attention towards Hikaru and Kaoru as they walked up to him, both either wearing a nervous or scared expression on their faces.

"What?"

"Shouldn't we stop her before it goes too far?" Kaoru asked nervously. Obviously, Hikaru was too terrified of Haruhi to even utter a word to anyone. So he just stayed silent for the time being.

Kyoya shook his head.

"No. We should just let them settle this out themselves. It is, after all, their problem and not ours."

Kaoru sweat dropped. "True…"

Everyone suddenly heard a bunch of yelling and banging, followed by a couple cries of pain before it all went silent. Everyone stared blankly at the door as it opened up to show a now stressed relieved Haruhi dragging a now unconsious and swirly eyed Tamaki behind her. Everyone sweat dropped, minus Kyoya and Mori, and made a mental note to _never_ piss off Haruhi like that. Without a care in the world, Haruhi dropped the poor tall blonde in the middle of the room before walking back over to where Kyoya and the twins were to gather her things (which she happened to drop there before she stormed over to the table…XD). After adjusting everything in her bag, she looked up at the three in front of her and smiled.

"Sorry about that. He was starting to get on my nerves, the pervert." she said, whispering the last to words to herself.

There was a sudden knock on the door and everyone in the room turned to see the head chairman of Ouran Academy standing in the doorway of the Music Room. Everyone, except Haruhi, gasped in surprise before respectfully bowing at him. The chairman noticed that the short haired brunette didn't bow but gave him a short nod of her head. He returned the gesture before returning his gaze back on the group of people in front of him.

"Is Mr. Ohtori here? It is urgent that I speak to him immediately."

Kyoya stepped from beside Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins and in front of the chairman. He bowed respectfully before looking back up at the chairman.

"Is there something you need?"

The chairman nodded sadly before replying.

"I just got news from your Father a minute ago, saying that I must speak with you immediately."

"What's the problem?" Kyoya asked, wondering what was so important. The chairman stared at him, his eyes full of sadness and worry.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your older brother was attacked to what looked like an animal and is now in the hospital. He won't wake up."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'M HERE AND WITH AN EVIL CLIFFY NO LESS!!!! :D Lol! Anyways, what happens next? Does the Host Club find out what happened to Kyoya's eldest brother? Or does Kyoya go out for revenge? R&R to find out what happens next!

IMPORTANT NOTICE: Some of the vampires are a part of the Bad Boys Society. DO NOT STEAL FROM THEM UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR BLOOD SUCKED! THEY WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! XD


End file.
